Mike Cove
Mike Cove was a suspect in the murder investigations of actor Ronald Rooney in Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy) and faded Ivywood star Celine Dernier in Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy). Profile Mike is a 55-year-old Ivywood film director. He has mid-length blond hair and brown eyes. In his first appearance, he dons multiple chain necklaces (one adorned with a skull) and a gold watch around his right wrist. He wears a black open-collared shirt under a slate-gray waistcoat with details and a gold and black director's badge pinned to his left lapel. Additionally, he has aviator sunglasses hanging off of his shirt. It is known that Mike is on a juice cleanse, reads Hearsay Weekly and uses teeth whitener. In his second appearance, he wears a white buttoned-up shirt with a black bowtie. Over that, he sports a waistcoat with a turquoise fish scale pattern and a turquoise suit jacket. Moreover, he sports a yellow seashell brooch on his right lapel. It is discovered that he drinks absinthe and uses a salt scrub and Buzzer. Events of Criminal Case Shooting Star Mike became a suspect after Amir told Gloria and the player that Mike was giving a speech about the victim's death. When Gloria asked him if Ronald had any enemies, he told them that he hadn't and didn't think that Ronald would have been harmed. He then said that Ronald's death would give the movie a lot of publicity. When asked where he was at the time of the murder, he said that he had missed the whole thing and that he hadn't even arrived at the premiere. He then left to go the bathroom. Mike was spoken to again about the victim's drug use. When they told him it, he said that Ronald was a nightmare to work with. He proceeded to say that if he didn't pay the victim enough, the latter wouldn't have tried at all. He then said that although fans would mourn Ronald's passing, he was free and that he couldn't wait to hire another actor to replace him. Mike was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Yoshinobu Akagi for Ronald's murder. Light My Fire Mike became a suspect again after Gloria and the player found his cap in the garden where Celine was killed. The team then met Mike in order to ask him about Celine's murder, and they saw Mike using Buzzer to post his condolences. Mike revealed that he first met the victim when his movie was nominated for the best special effects at the Ivywood Film Awards. And when the team asked him why his cap was next to Celine's body, Mike said that he had been wandering around the crime scene earlier to scout it as a possible film location, however, that was long before Celine was killed. Mike was spoken to again after the team found a Hearsay Weekly magazine cover which was about Mike snubbing Celine. After being asked about this, Mike revealed that Celine was a total disaster zone because she kept hounding him about getting a part in one of his films. Mike said that he couldn't give Celine an audition because he thought that she couldn't have survived one of his explosive action sequences. Mike was found to be innocent again after the team arrested Cliff Montgomery for Celine's murder. Trivia *Mike is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in The Conspiracy. *Mike is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Mike's name and appearance resemble Michael Bay, a director of the ''Transformers'' movies. **Mike directs the ninth entry in the Transmutators film series, a parody of said franchise. Case appearances *Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy) *Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy) Gallery MCoveConspiracy.png|Mike, as he appeared in Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy). MCoveConspiracyC260.png|Mike, as he appeared in Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy). MCoveConspiracyMC240.jpg MCoveC260Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects